<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ino Yamanaka by LadyLysandrette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865278">Ino Yamanaka</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLysandrette/pseuds/LadyLysandrette'>LadyLysandrette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bi-Gender Character(s), F/F, Forced Marriage, Girls Kissing, Hiashi Hyuuga being a bastard, Romance, Women Being Awesome, bixbi love, hinaino - Freeform, rich people being weird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLysandrette/pseuds/LadyLysandrette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Perfection was the image that the Hyuugas like to pass on to others, this attribute is valuable to Hiashi Hyuuga who does not accept any crack on the crystal. Hinata Hyuuga, in turn, followed her father's orders without any choice, until the day when Ino Yamanaka entered her miserable life.</p><p> </p><p>“She didn't melt; Ino demolished.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>HinaIno, Hyuuga Hinata/Yamanaka Ino, InoHina - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ino Yamanaka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <a href="https://uploads.spiritfanfiction.com/fanfics/historias/201801/ino-yamanaka-11909874-170320181851.png">Cover</a>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sky was clean and the sun was shining brightly on the famous cold lands of Konoha. Summer that year was hotter than usual, making it very clear that the global temperature was changing dramatically. Hiashi Hyuuga, the patriarch of the famous and noble Hyuuga family, decided to hold a charity banquet for families who are at risk, due to severe temperature changes. Hiashi invited all the wealthy and noble families in the country to the banquet that would take place inside the huge hall decorated with countless pure crystals, a pride that should be shown according to the patriarch. A big smile appeared on his thin lips as he saw his two daughters and his son-in-law coming down the crystal stairs with expensive formal wear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata, the oldest, wore a long, completely white dress that fit perfectly with the curves of her body. The queen neckline was made of white lace, which had the same pattern as the cloth belt that matched perfectly with the beautiful dress, and was accompanied by simple white needle heels with small diamonds at the base of them, but it was not possible to see the expensive shoes due to the length of the dress. Hinata's dark blue hair was arranged in a well-worked bun, on top of her head, she wore a tiara made of crystals that went along with her earrings and bracelet. On her finger on her left hand was her wedding ring forged with diamonds and sapphires. Hinata was accompanied by her husband: Neji Hyuuga, one of Konoha's most respected generals and a great businessman, in Hiashi's opinion. Due to its great status, patriarch Hyuuga forced his daughter to marry him, after all, Neji brought more nobility and fortune to his family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanabi, the youngest, wore a simple flowered dress that hung at her knees, with hems on the shoulders made by hand by the family maids. She wore espadrilles with a very small heels, suitable for the girl's age. On the neck was a gold cord that matched the earrings and bracelets on the arms. Her short brown hair was down and her bangs tidied up in front of her face. Unlike her older sister, Hanabi proudly displayed the gold jewelry alongside the maid responsible for looking after the youngest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My daughters!” Hiashi greets formally, kissing both delicate hands of the girls. “How beautiful they are!” he comments looking at them with a smile and soon after, he approaches both their ears. "Behave yourself." he threatens, whispering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata pulls her husband to the dancefloor of the hall, looking closely at each guest as if she were looking for someone specific and this did not go unnoticed by the young man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear, what are you looking for?” asks suspiciously, following her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, my love, just confirming that I am the most beautiful woman here.” tells the heiress Hyuuga turning her gaze to her husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is impossible, my dear," said Neji as if obliged, disgustedly watching his father-in-law talking with the Inuzuka patriarch. “No woman reaches to your feet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies and gentlemen, attention, please” asks one of the brown-haired waiters. “Miss Ino, heiress of the Yamanaka, is here representing her father, Inoichi Yamanaka.” took the hand of the young blonde who was walking down the stairs slowly, being observed by everyone in that banquet. The men looked at her with desire, even the married ones, while the women looked at her with envy. All, except </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hinata Hyuuga</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young blonde wore a beautiful and expensive red dress, long enough for the cloth to crawl across the floor. The skirt was loose, in the style of ancient medieval dresses, with a red sash separating it into two parts. The dipped “v” neckline showed almost her breasts. On her face, she wore a very simple make-up with extremely dark red lipstick, thanks to her snow-white skin. The long, wavy blond strands were loose, just below the waist. Red is the perfect color for Ino, Hinata thought, sin and sensuality are the two words that defined the blonde well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Ino! How nice to see you,”  comments Hiashi giving a kiss on her hand “I see that you grew and became even more beautiful.” he praised with a second implicit intention, while looking at the young woman's cleavage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's good to see you too, Hiashi.” Ino replies looking for someone right behind the old man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, my beautiful young lady, are you completely alone today? No boyfriend or family member?” asks curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Mr. Hyuuga, I don't have that kind of interest.” replies the blonde with a playful tone on her thin voice. Her blue eyes met the pearly eyes of the Hyuuga heiress, causing Ino to show a sensual smile that was completely spontaneous, which made the other one slightly blush with the boldness of the Yamanaka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A beautiful woman…” Neji says without realizing what had come out of his mouth. “I meant, a beautiful woman, but nothing compared to you, beloved!” corrects himself, kissing his wife's hand in despair, turning his attention to the blonde who was talking “animatedly” with the patriarch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's start with a dance!” suggests Hiashi already pulling Ino to the dance floor. Hinata watched their movements, finding her father's attitude towards Ino disgusting. They switched pairs, and this time, Hinata danced with her father and Ino with Neji. The young man looked with interest at the neckline and the face of the blonde, trying in vain, to disguise and that irritated Hinata. When they got to pair exchanges again, Ino pulls the Hyuuga heiress to dance. Took her by the slim waist and danced slowly to the music played live. Hinata was sweating cold, trying to start a conversation with the other in her head, but shyness didn't help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's been three days since the last time. Did the cat bite your tongue? Or did I make you moan so loudly you were speechless?” Ino question provocatively pulling the other closer. “How did you hide your hickeys from your dear husband?” she whispers, wink with her right eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With the most expensive makeup on the market. It was very difficult to hide.” provokes Hinata, spinning with the help of Ino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music stopped and the two had to break up reluctantly, walking to the appropriate seats where their names were written by hand on small, fancy white papers. Ino was forced to sit right next to Hiashi, facing Hinata while she was beside her husband. The old patriarch was the young man at the table, always talking and not letting the conversation die, taking advantage of the situation to throw inappropriate little flirts at the blonde who, in turn, cast discreet looks at the Hyuuga heiress. A few minutes later, Hiashi got up from the table and walked away to greet the Uzumaki family, who, as usual, were late for the event because of their only son, Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Few knew that during her childhood and teen years, Hinata was completely in love with the son of the Uzumaki. The flame in his heart was hot enough to melt the crystal around their world, and it had made her interested in him. As she grew up, Hinata noticed that this "crush" was nothing more than an admiration she felt for Naruto. The way he revolted and expressed his opinion against the society in which they lived was what Hinata wanted to have the courage to do. She had never been able to express her opinion or answer a simple “no” to her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heiress had not noticed that she was staring at the blonde man in amazement, Ino woke her from her trance, touching her thigh with her foot without the heel. Hinata almost jumped from the chair with the others looking at her confused, receiving a simple seductive smile from Yamanaka. Hinata could not compare the destructive impact that Ino had on her life with the effect of  “Naruto's melting crystal”; she did not melt, Ino demolished. Yamanaka didn't care about the opinions of others, not even from her mother. Mrs. Yamanaka is futile, materialistic and a liar like Hiashi Hyuuga. There are rumors that the two have an affair because of the closeness they have. Inoichi never seems concerned or jealous of his wife's possible betrayal, however he also had numerous women. Ino always did what she wanted, even though her parents wanted her to follow her Yamanaka destiny, she became a model instead of a businesswoman. Most current magazines had the Yamanaka phenomenon on the covers posing in flashy clothes; in a few months Ino became the most well paid model on the world and that infuriated Mrs. Yamanaka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata had met Ino at a formal dinner, which the blonde only attended to announce her job as a model, eventually resulting in discord and great confusion. The Hyuuga heiress was surprised by the courage that Ino had had in provoking her parents in front of journalists and guests. Unlike Naruto, Ino is straightforward, manipulative and cuts the evil at the root. Always making it clear that she wanted nothing to do with her family. When she first spoke to her, Hinata was nervous and stammered over and over at each beginning of the sentence; Ino found her extremely cute because of her shyness and that's how the two became friends. Over time, they always met to talk about Ino's boyfriends and watch the new films, as Hiashi forbids any contact with the outside world and that included newspapers, magazines, television and outings. Ino, learning about this, planned to go out with Hinata to a friend's private bar. The bar was small and with few tables, since the dancefloor occupied most of the space. The bar had round seats which were further away and upstairs there were rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had barely arrived and Ino had gone to the dancefloor, soon being chased by several men who tried to talk with her. Hinata had been unable to take her eyes off the exuberant blonde who wore a simple tight white dress and was fascinated with her dance. Her full breasts swayed as she moved, denouncing that she was not wearing a bra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamanaka, on the other hand, wiggled against a red-haired man and watched her friend. Shortly thereafter, she gave a sexy corner smile and slowly approached Hinata, grabbing her by the waist and, without thinking twice, kissed the Hyuuga heiress on the lips. After that night spent with Ino, Hinata discovered how wild the other was. She knew very well how to use her tongue and fingers to the point of making Hyuuga come three times and the other loved every second of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata knew it was wrong to be so attracted to Ino, but she also knew it was inevitable. The nights of watching movies and gossip have become sex nights that some time later have become love. It had been difficult for both of them to admit their feelings for each other; it was not just difficult, but painful. They knew they could never be together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friends and family, pay attention, please!” asks Hiashi tapping the wine glass with a knife. “I would like to announce that we have raised around three hundred million for the homeless people and those who have lost everything “he says proudly with a little laugh. “These families will be grateful for our good deed and sacrifice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino shook her head, looking at Hinata who got up from the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now my dear daughter, Hinata Hyuuga, heir to the Hyuuga empire will speak a few words.” warns giving space to the young woman who stood in front of her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyuuga looked around nervously; she was uncomfortable with the countless looks and cameras pointed at her, but she recovered immediately upon meeting Yamanaka's intense gaze, which whispered a "now" with her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight, I come to announce how thankful we are for your compassion. This money will be well received for my father's newest company. Thank you all so much!” thanks sarcastically looking at her father's angry face. “Thanks to you idiots, my father will have more strength to remain a criminal…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A criminal who forced his own daughter to marry her cousin, even though incest is prohibited in Konoha. Neji Hyuuga is the only son of Hizashi Hyuuga, twin brother of Hiashi Hyuuga and who was killed by his own brother so that he could take over the family business.” completes Ino rising from her chair, without fear, approaching the patriarch Hyuuga with a big proud smile. “Kiss my mother's ass for me; what a bottle of vodka does to people…” whispers walking towards Hinata, extending her hand to her. Hinata looks at her father, smiling when she sees how pale he is and grabs Yamanaka's hand, who pulls her in for a kiss in front of everyone, especially the journalists. They paraded out of the banquet hand in hand, ignoring Patriarch Hyuuga's numerous and irritating cries of anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guests look at the scene in shock, besides Naruto Uzumaki who had a big smile on his face and Neji who sighs in relief while throwing his ring into the bushes behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That fucking Yamanaka demolished my empire!” exclaimed Hiashi while being handcuffed by the policemen who were called by a guest. “Manipulative bitch! Snake! This is not going to end like this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ino Yamanaka</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story can also be found in portuguese on socialspirit!</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>